Winter to Spring
by nightwinde
Summary: Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura. Two very different people thrown together in a twist of fate and then...? [NejiSaku]
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters and I don't pretend to own Naruto or its characters.**  
**

**A/N: **My first try at a Naruto fanfic! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated--even more so concerning the characterizations. I'm pretty sure I twisted Neji a little. This is unbeta'ed, so if anyone would like to beta-read future parts of this fic, please contact me!

* * *

_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. _

_--Loretta Young _

-----

It was a beautiful night... the sky was a midnight blue, dotted with distant stars. The moon was round and full in the sky—it was one of those nights where the children would look up at the sky and turn to ask their parents if the moon really _was_ made of cream cheese. It was quiet... so quiet, in fact, that one might forget (if only for a moment) about the relentless fighting going on around them, the bloodshed that was constantly taking place.

Hyuuga Neji lay wide awake in his bed, finding himself unable to fall asleep that night. He should be getting some rest, he knew, for his mission the next day, otherwise he'd get quite an earful from his wife the next morning.

Ah, his wife. He sat up on the bed, his white eyes traveling down her lithe form. She was, perhaps, the smallest kunoichi he had ever met—even now, he was sure he had at least six inches over her. With her pink hair falling lightly against her face and the ethereal glow that her soft, pale skin seemed to give off in the moonlight, Neji had to admit she looked so very fragile and, well... beautiful. He found his hand reaching out of its own accord and he couldn't stop his thumb from lightly brushing her cheek.

Sakura mumbled softly in her sleep and unconsciously leaned into his hand, some strands of hair falling into her face in the process.

Neji sighed, brushing the hair back. How hard he'd fallen—Hyuuga Neji, completely head over heels in love. Who would've ever guessed that it was possible?

When had he fallen in love with her in the first place? They'd married nearly a year ago, but only so he could take on the position of the Hyuuga Patriarch. He didn't want to take advantage of her kind disposition in that manner, but apparently, something had happened between her and his uncle and the wedding was over and done with before he could blink. And somewhere—_somehow—_in the middle of the whole mess, _this _had happened. This _feeling _had developed inside him.

And now he couldn't even remember a time when he _hadn't _felt like that about her.

"Mm..."

Starting slightly, Neji glanced down and saw Sakura was stirring.

She looked up at him blearily, sleep clouding her green eyes heavily. He guessed she wasn't even fully awake. "Neji...? Why are you awake?"

"I thought I heard something," he lied, pulling the covers up over her. "Go back to sleep."

"Is that so..." The tone of her voice, though tired, implied that she didn't believe him in the least, but she let it go. "You should get some rest, too... Night, Neji."

"Good night," he replied. He watched her until her breathing grew even and sleep had fully taken over her. Then he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against her forehead. However, he kept himself from saying _those three words_, the ones that mean the most to any human being, the words that tortured him day in and day out.

_'The first time I ever say those words to her...' _Neji promised himself, '_she will be awake to hear the truth in them.'  
_

* * *

**A/N: **So I ended it a little too abruptly, I think. I hope no one got confused... I'll put the next part up as soon as possible! 


	2. part i: father in law

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or put this story on alert or favorites! Also, a big thanks to you lurkers out there for reading!

Hopefully this will clear up the situation between Sakura and Neji a bit. This still lacks a beta, and your opinions are appreciated as long as they aren't flames! Criticism said in a nice way is accepted--please, criticize my characterizations if they come out wrong. is worried about Sai Well, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_My love for you is a journey; starting at forever, and ending at never._

_--Anonymous_

-----

One bright, sunny afternoon in Konoha, a dark-haired Hyuuga genius was returning home after a particularly grueling training session with the other former members of Team Gai. His clothes were soiled, his legs felt like lead, his arms ached, and his hair had gone frizzy. He wanted nothing more than to get home and take a nice, long shower before he met with the Elders later that day. So Neji strolled home, deep in thought about one thing or another, and innocently unaware of what would happen next...

"Yo."

Neji's head snapped up almost mechanically and he instinctively dropped into a defensive stance. He relaxed when he saw the ninja before him. "Kakashi-san," he said by way of greeting, his stomach churning nervously.

Now, a nervous Hyuuga Neji wasn't something you would ever expect to see in your lifetime, but then again, you'd never expect to see a married one, either. As it turned out, he'd learned that Sakura's parents—her only remaining family—had died two years after she became a genin—a few months after Sasuke had left, in fact. Hatake Kakashi, who hadn't really felt involved with his only female student up until that point, had taken it upon himself to adopt her as she wasn't quite of age yet.

So technically, her name now would be Hyuuga Hatake Haruno Sakura. Or maybe just H. Sakura, as she tended to sign her name on many documents.

"So I've heard the news..." Kakashi remarked, lowering his current Icha Icha volume in order to watch Neji.

"Ah... news?" Neji inquired, trying to sound as apathetic as he possibly could.

Kakashi's single visible eye arched up into his familiar crescent-moon as he smiled. "Oh, you know... it went along the lines of you, Sakura-chan, private wedding, and Hyuuga... ringing any bells?"

Neji inwardly cursed his bad luck. Was it destiny for him to deal with a copy ninja with Hokage potential and the Godaime Hokage herself as in-laws? Not to mention Sakura's three surrogate brothers...

"Ah..." the newly-appointed Hyuuga patriarch gulped noticeably. No doubt Kakashi would think that he had taken advantage of Sakura's kind disposition in order to secure the title of head of the clan. How would he ever prove to the older jounin that wasn't his intention?

"I'm waiting..." he said in a sing-song voice.

"It's... ah... not what you're thinking," Neji spoke.

"Oh? And what was I thinking, again?"

"..."

A _thud _informed them of another presence with them. Neji nearly sighed in relief at the thought of being saved—until he noticed the intruder... or rather, _intruders._

"Kaka-sensei! You're late _again_! And this time you were so late we had to look for you!" the hyperactive blonde ninja—otherwise known as Surrogate Brother #1—whined. "We almost reported you missing to Tsunade-baachan!"

Beside him was the newest, dark-haired member of Team Seven, Sai—otherwise known as Surrogate Brother #2.

So there were only two surrogate brothers and one parent-in-law on the scene. That meant there was one brother and one in-law absent from the 'Out to Get Neji's Blood' committee... but still...

_Damn, Neji was screwed._

"What the... White-Eyes? What're _you_ doing here?_ " _Naruto asked, squinting. "What's going on, Kaka-sensei?"

"Nothing much," Kakashi said nonchalantly, his gaze still hovering over Neji. "We were just having a little _talk _about Sakura-chan's future."

"What? Sakura-chan? Huh?" asked Naruto, obviously confused. "...Kakashi-senseeeeiiii, I wanna know!"

"...what are you doing with Ugly?" Sai—now in Protective-Surrogate-Brother-mode—asked Neji, having learned to tune out the blonde ninja long ago.

Neji was somewhat surprised at the artist's nickname for Sakura, but then he figured that was the reason he ended up getting injured so often. Sakura wasa rather violent kind of person, after all...

"Well, you see," Kakashi broke into his train of thought, "Little _Neji-kun _here—for reasons unknown to us all—has decided to take our Sakura-chan as hi—"

His sentence was abruptly ended due to a well-aimed egg smacking him smartly on the side of the head. The yolk slipped down on landed on the cloth on his shoulder. He turned and blinked to find the second object of their conversation standing there, eight grocery bags at her feet, egg carton in her hand, and a somewhat murderous expression on her face.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" Kakashi greeted brightly, as if the previous conversation hadn't taken place... as if he didn't have _egg__yolk _dripping off of him.

"Kaka-sensei," she said coolly, eyes narrowed at him. His innocent act hadn't fooled her in the slightest. "Have you been harassing Neji-san?"

Neji froze at the title she'd given him. It was better than Hyuuga-sama, at least, but hadn't he told her to _drop the formalities _since they were married? Now it would just give _those three _all the more reason to go after him.

"Ahahaha," the copy ninja laughed nervously while Naruto and Sai pretended they didn't know what was going on. "Whatever are you talking about, Sakura-chan? I hope you aren't implying that we were misbehaving in any way. I was just _congratulating _him... Isn't that right, _Neji-kun_?"

"Er... hai," Neji said awkwardly, half-wondering what was going on. He had pretty much expected them to harp on Sakura as much as they did him, but they seemed moreafraid of her than anything. It seemed she had them all wrapped around her little finger, himself included. "It's nothing for you to be worried about, Sakura."

"Then I suppose you two wouldn't mind acting like _the perfect gentlemen _you are and helping me carry these bags home, right?" Sakura asked them. Her tone was cheerful and held no malice, her face was the epitome of innocent cheerfulness... _but there was just something about that sentence that scared the living daylights out of the men in her presence._

Kakashi dove for the bags at once, grabbing four of them and setting off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound, yelling at Naruto and Sai to go ahead and train without him.

Neji carefully plucked the egg carton from her hands, closed it, and put it in a bag. Then, grabbing the remaining four bags, deigned to walk beside Kakashi in silence all the way to the compound, despite the fact that they were glaring at each other the whole way.

Truly, the only thing that kept them from tearing each other apart where they stood was the pink-haired girl that trailed along behind them, humming an overly-cheerful tune.

-----

_She was the one he promised to protect the moment he had agreed to adopt her._

------

_She was the one he swore to keep happy the moment he had said "I do" and made her his._

-----

True, Hyuuga Neji and Hatake Kakashi were different, but they had, at the very least, one thing in common—that one goal that was the same for the both of them. They would keep her safe, protect her no matter what. Her... their cherry blossom...

-----

_She had taught him many things—about make-up, girls, and virtues—he would have otherwise never learned._

-----

_She had taken the darkness out of his life and filled it with the light of the fire that would forever be hers alone._

-----

Because truly, even through the arguments and the fighting, the tears and the sorrow, the laughter and the joy, both of them would always continue to love Haruno Sakura...

_...always.  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Gaah. I have problems doing endings, I swear. ((that, and I just realized that I'm an italic/comma whore...)) That one took me a while and even now it seems unfinished to me... 

But wait! I'm not here to criticize myself! So please, tell me what you think by leaving a review and I'll be forever happy!


	3. part ii: an awkward situation

_What's meant to be will always find a way._

_--Anonymous_

-----

Sakura had never imagined her life turning out like this.

_This _being beat up to an almost-bloody pulp and married to someone who didn't love her. Her dream of having a loving, happy family when she grew up had been shattered when she married Hyuuga Neji. It was of her own free will, though, so she couldn't complain much. It was about half a year ago when Hyuuga Hiashi had come up to her, proposing a marriage to his nephew. The Elders had allowed Neji to take position of Clan Head under the condition that he would marry someone who would produce heirs capable of becoming the next head.

At that time, she was barely even considered a _friend _to the Hyuuga genius and she most definitely _did not _want to get married for the sake of procreating with someone she barely knew. She was set on declining the offer, but something—and she wasn't sure what—had stopped her.

But that was in the past, and Sakura wanted to concentrate on the present. And right now, what she was most concerned about was the fact that she was beat up to an almost-bloody pulp.

Haruno—no, _Hyuuga_Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the shower and began drying herself off with a towel. Eyeing her bruised shoulders and arms in the mirror, she made a mental note never to train with Lee and Gai-sensei again. It was inhuman, honestly! Who else could run one hundred and fifty laps around the whole perimeter of Konoha and _still _have enough stamina to go through an hour-long heavy taijutsu sparring session? There was something _wrong _with them.

Lowering the towel, she turned around and looked at her back in the mirror, wincing at the purple-black bruises forming everywhere. She'd have to get around to healing herself after she'd replenished her chakra supply a bit. And she'd thought _Sasuke _was good at taijutsu...

_Bam._

'What the...?'

Sakura's eyes flew towards the doorway of the bathroom. She'd locked the door, hadn't she? She barely had time to think... it happened so quickly...

_'WHOA!'_ Inner Sakura screamed. '_There's a guy in the bathroom with you. And you're naked. GET A GRIP SAKU—Wow. Shirtless guy in the bathroom. HELLO. Is that an eight-pack I see?'_

While Inner Sakura ranted on, Sakura took action. Ignoring her alter-ego, she quickly wrapped the towel back around herself to preserve her modesty, screaming and kicking all the while.

She was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her shoulders and pushing her up against a firm body.

"Calm down," a male voice said chidingly. A rich baritone voice. Neji's voice. "It's only me."

_Only me. Only me. How dare he say 'only me?'_ Sakura's mind was in overdrive. Okay, sure, they were married. Married couples accidentally see each other naked all the time, right? But then again, those married couples usually love each other and seeing each other undressed doesn't matter because it's nothing they haven't seen before...

Wait a second. She was naked and her towel had slipped down to the floor. And she was being pressed up against his chest. His _shirtless_chest. Why the hell wasn't he wearing a shirt?

"If you must know, I was about to take a shower," Neji commented dryly.

Sakura blinked, unaware she'd asked the question out loud. "I... I was in here!" she sputtered, obviously affronted. "You _could've_waited for me to come out first!"

He let go of her and she stumbled backwards a bit. "I just returned home. The shower was off, the door was unlocked, what was I supposed to think?" He gave her a good once-over, making sure that his sight didn't linger too long on the _inappropriate _areas. "What happened to you? You look terrible."

"Why, thank you. That's just what every girl wants to hear," she said sarcastically, reaching for the towel that lay on the floor.

Neji swept it up and held it away from her from narrowed eyes. He had noticed her trembling slightly. Was she afraid of him?

"Hey!" she cried indignantly, torn between covering herself with her arms and attempting to retrieve her towel from him. "Give that back!"

"Turn around," the Hyuuga Clan Head said sternly.

"What? No!" Sakura felt her face burning. "You pervert!"

"Sakura," he spoke with the tone adults would use when reprimanding a child. It left no room for argument. "Turn around."

After a few seconds, she did turn around for him, albeit reluctantly. "Satisfied?" she asked. Her voice was weak but still retained a quality of anger in it.

"Honestly..."

Sakura flinched when a cool hand touched her back. Jolts of pain shot through her. Did he really haveto touch _that_ particular bruise? It was where Lee had caught her slightly off-guard with his Dynamic Entry and it hurt like hell.

"What did you _do _to yourself?"

"If you must know," she said, mimicking his tone from earlier, "I was training with Lee and Gai-sensei earlier."

He snorted and she craned her neck to glare at him.

"And aren't you supposed to be a medic?" he continued.

"Even a medic needs chakra to survive, you know," she responded angrily. She was _not _in the mood for this right now.

"Go sit on the bed."

"What?"

"You heard me," he turned away from her, still holding her towel. "Go. These quarters are locked. No one's going to barge in and see you, if that's what you're worried about. I'll be back."

She could only stare at his departing back in shock.

• • •

Although quite grudgingly, Sakura did get on the bed without dressing, but she hid herself under the covers. Call it dishabiliophobia if you wanted, but Sakura just didn't like being naked in front of other people. It made her feel exposed, vulnerable. Like if someone would look at her then they could see into her soul.

And if there was one thing that Sakura hated the most at this point in her life, it was being _weak_.

The bedroom door opened and Sakura unconsciously pulled the covers up higher over her. She relaxed when she saw it was Neji.

_'What, relax? Why are you relaxing?' I_nner Sakura demanded._ 'Five minutes ago you were screaming your head off at him! What changed? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? You can't hide any thoughts from me, Sakuraaaaaa...'_

"Let me see your back," Neji ordered. She turned around and almost instantly felt his fingers rubbing a liniment on her bruised skin. She sighed contentedly at the soothing feeling she got from it.

"Glad to see it helps," the white-eyed Hyuuga commented dryly as moved on to her shoulders. "You're a medic; you harp on people every day about how to take better care of themselves. I think it's time you started listening to your own advice, hm?"

"Shut up," she mumbled. "It's your fault for not telling me how crazy those two are..."

"I'm sorry, I always thought you were _intelligent_..." Sakura swore she heard Neji smirk. "I figured you'd learn they weren't normal once you saw the green spandexes, bushy eyebrows, bowl-cut hair, and heard their insane ramblings on youth and whatnot."

"Mm-hmm," Sakura replied, only half-listening. He removed his hands from her and she craned her neck to face him. "So can I get dressed now,_Hyuuga-sama?_"

He rolled his eyes at her antics. Reaching over to the bedside table, he picked up a stack of clothes he'd set there and threw them at her. "Here."

"Turn around," she instructed him, picking up the clothing.

He stared at her blankly. "Does it really matter anymore?"

"Yes!" she shouted. "Or better yet, go take a shower. That's what you were going to do, right? So go..."

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving," Neji apparently didn't want to put up with her at the moment. He rose from the bed and opened the door that led to the adjoining bathroom. "I'm walking away... I'm gone..." He closed the door.

Sakura stared at the door for a full ten seconds before finally dropping the covers and putting the clothing on. He'd given her a simple white tank top and pink cotton pants, along with her underwear, of course. It was what she usually wore to bed, she realized, ever since she'd moved in to the Hyuuga compound. When she lived in the apartment with Naruto, she'd simply worn a tank top and undies because she trusted him enough not to do anything indecent.

_'What, and you think Neji's a bad guy?' _Inner Sakura asked her. _'Come on... like a guy like _that_could be evil...'_

_'And what is a 'guy like _that_' supposed to mean?' _Sakura asked Inner, fully aware that she was talking to herself.

_'Well... if you don't know, I won't say," _Inner teased.

Sakura scowled. There was absolutely no way she was going to have an argument with herself. Then she'd be proving once and for all that she really was going insane.

_'Not that you already aren't, but whatever helps you sleep at night,' _Inner sang out in her head.

Sakura groaned and buried her head under the pillow. "Why me..."

_'Why you, indeed...'_


	4. part iii: wait, what?

**A/N:** I. Am. Alive. ...I feel bad making you guys wait this long and giving you this little thing. Gahh... Well, this is a filler more than anything, but it'll come into play later. Also--I want to work more on characterizations so I'm taking requests, and not only for NejiSaku. Anything you guys feel like reading? 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the notebook I write these in. Yay.

* * *

_May every sunrise hold more promise, every moonrise hold more peace._

_--Anonymous_

-----

"Sakura, wake up," Neji said irritably, lightly pounding her on the shoulder.

The pink-haired girl looked up and glared at him. "I'm focused, okay? But when you talk on and on about all of this stuff, one tends to get a little tired and—dare I say it?—_bored_."

The two were walking down a long, covered walkway that was part of the Hyuuga compound on the way to a room near the back of the compound that Neji was adamant to show to his wife. She didn't understand why it was so important, or why he was talking to her about a lot of things she didn't understand on the way there.

The Hyuuga patriarch sighed and rubbed his brow. "I understand that all of these customs and traditions can get dull and tedious when heard enough, but you'll need to know them eventually."

"I will?" she asked, staring at him blankly through her innocent green eyes.

"Yes, you will," he replied flatly. "I'm in ANBU, that means any missions I'll be on will mostly last for extended periods of time. Who do you think is going to take over my duties in my absence?"

"Hiashi-sama?" Sakura suggested weakly.

"He's in the Council of Elders, yes, but he wouldn't take over for me," Neji pointed out to her. "You realize there was a reason I couldn't marry just _anyone_. There aren't very many kunoichi who would be able to handle all the burdens that comes with being a Hyuuga."

"...and you couldn't tell me that _before _I agreed to this marriage, why?"

"I was worried it might scare you away," he remarked dryly.

Sakura frowned at him. "Well, thanks a lot. Now you have to repeat everything you just said to me because I wasn't listening to a word of it."

"Short attention span," Neji observed. "Not very fitting for a Hyuuga..."

She huffed, then looked up at the elaborately-decorated doors before her. "So... what's this?"

"This," her husband said, making a hand sign before pushing them open, "is the room where we keep all the Hyuuga records. Land claims, alliance treaties, family records, information on the Byakugan..."

"If an enemy gets into this room..." Sakura began.

"It's sealed with chakra, and it can be unlocked with a hand sign only a few know."

"A few?"

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, one or two other members of the Council of Elders, myself... and now you," Neji said, giving her a direct look.

Sakura's stomach did a flip for reasons unknown to her. "I... I see..."

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her, obviously sensing _something _from her, but he didn't mention it, instead moving on to pointing out where all the information was kept in the room. "This shelf holds the alliance treaties we have with other clans... and this one holds the documents that give us legal claim to our lands. The information on our kekkei genkai is here, although they were last updated nearly ten years ago, and those are the family records."

"Family records..." Sakura bent down to inspect a scroll on the shelf. "What's in them?"

"Births, marriages, deaths, when the Byakugan was first activated, and immediate family members, to name a few," Neji replied. "There's much more to it than that, but those are the basics."

"Ah," Sakura's brows furrowed as she looked at the name imprinted on one of the scrolls. "Hyuuga Hitan Neji... is that you?"

"...hai."

"Do you mind if I looked at it?"

He fixed her with an impassive gaze. "I can't say it makes much of a difference. It's as much your business as it is mine, now."

Awkwardly, Sakura pulled the scroll out from its resting place and opened it slowly. "Member of _the Branch House. _Hyuuga Hitan Neji, born on the third of July," she read aloud. "Blood type O. Byakugan was first activated at age 2 years and 1 month. Height is 6'2" and weight is 168 pounds... Married to Hyuuga Hatake Haruno Sakura as of January the ninth, year... Family members: Hyuuga Hizashi, father, deceased; Hyuuga Hitomi, mother, deceased; Hyuuga Sakura, wife." She paused, her eyes running across the remainder of the words on the scroll.

Leaning over, Neji gently plucked the scroll from her hands and stuck it back where it was. "There was another reason I brought you here."

She craned her neck to look at him curiously.

"Since you're considered a Hyuuga now, you're going to need a scroll, as well."

Sakura's eye twitched. "Uh... okay... so... Hyuuga Hatake Haruno Sakura?"

"I'm sure 'Hyuuga Hatake Sakura' will suffice," Neji answered with a slight smirk as he handed her a scroll, brush, and a bottle of ink.

Sighing, Sakura set them on the table and wrote her name on the scroll with quick, fluid motions. "Hyuuga... Hatake... Sakura. Date of birth, March 28th... Blood type O... uh..."

"You can skip the Byakugan part," Neji suggested—or at least it sounded like a suggestion. It had an underlying tone of '_obviously, how stupid are you?' _but since that would be a remarkably out-of-character thing for Neji to say, he didn't.

"Shut up," Sakura muttered, face flushing a little. "Okay... height is 5'6"—stop laughing at me, you prick. You're just tall. Uh... weight is 122 pounds... family members?"

"For that, just put your previous clan name as well as mine."

"I'm not sure if we could be considered a _clan_," Sakura commented, "but okay... Haruno Clan... Hyuuga Neji... do I need your middle name?"

"No."

"Hyuuga Neji... husband," Sakura said with finality as she brushed the last stroke. Glancing in Neji's direction, she noticed that he had a somewhat unsettled look on his face. She blinked several times, wondering what had happened.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and took the scroll from her. "Right. I'll put this where it belongs..." he told her before he crossed the room to the 'H' side.

_'Ugh... look at what you've gone and done _now,_Real Thing. What am I ever going to do with you?' _Inner Sakura demanded. _And just when you two were getting nice and cozy, too. Am I ever gonna get some action, woman? SHANNARO!'_

Sakura went slightly red at the implication of her Inner's words. '_I don't even know what I did! And dammit, stop being a perv.'_

_'Don't know what you did? Think... c'mon, it was only a minute ago...'_

_'All I did was write on the scroll!' _Sakura shouted at herself. Okay, this was getting weird.

Inner Sakura snorted. _'Ah, my halfwitted Outer Self, you called him something...'_

_'...what? All I said was what I wrote... Hyuuga Neji, husband?"_

_'Exactly!' _Inner Sakura yelled so loudly that Sakura swore her brain was going to explode. _'Husband. Do you ever call him your _husband?_Nuh-uh, no way, never in your _life_, sister!'_

_'That's stupid,_' Sakura replied to her Inner Self, a real scowl on her face. _'Why would he care about that? It's just a name... Neji wouldn't be affected by anything unless it was big.'_

_'IT IS BIG!'_Inner screamed once more. _'He is completely HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU! OPEN YOUR EYES!'_

"Er... Sakura... why are you making faces at the table?" there was Neji, calm and collected as always, with one perfectly-sculpted eyebrow elegantly raised and a slight trace of a smirk playing across his lips.

_'Damn, he's hot,'_Inner Sakura cooed, turning into a pile of mush in her brain.

Sakura groaned loudly, dropping her head on the table. "Why me..."

"I think I should be the one asking myself that question..." Neji muttered, grabbing her forearms and pulling her up.

Sakura shot him a curious look.

He just gave her a secretive smile and they spoke no more about it.


End file.
